Cold Shower
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: Just a Really random oneshot. LJ Please R&R.


**Yay! I love oneshots. So here it is. It's really just a random oneshot I thought up when I was half asleep. I'm also coming off a sugar high from a chocolate chip pancake and some frosted flakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Wait...no, that's not me. **

* * *

**Cold Shower**

Lily Evans strode quickly down the seventh floor corridor beside her Head counterpart, James Potter. They had just completed rounds and were due in the common room thirty minutes ago.

"This is all your fault Potter," muttered Lily.

"How?" asked James, rather loudly.

"If you hadn't stopped in the kitchens, we'd be in the common room right now!"

"You ate too!" yelled the Head Boy.

"You made me!" retaliated the red head.

"Yes, Evans, I shoved the food down your throat," replies James, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lily simply rolled her eyes at this comment.

"You know, you always do this," said James beginning his rant. "I've changed! You make it seem like I'm sooo irresponsible!" Lily breathed a sigh of relief as they neared the common room. Barely two minutes to go. "I was made Head Boy for a reason, you know," James hissed.

"Potter." Lily interrupted, seeing that as they neared the common room, they also neared Argus Filch, whos back was momentarily turned.

"Shhh! Don't interrupt!" said James, who had yet to notice Filch.

"But Potter-" Lily began, shoving him behind a statue of Lazarous the Lazy.

"No Evans! Don't try to shut me up! Just listen for once."

Lily, not wanting to get detention, did the only thing she could think of to keep James quiet. She pushed him against the wall, shoving her lips onto his.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Lily asked herself.

James, who had yet to process his current sitiuation, stood stunned, not speaking, even when Lily pulled away.

"Coasts clear," said Lily, looking around the corner from behind the statue. She headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, followed blindly by James.

"Evans," said James, grabbing her fore arm as she reached to open the portrait. "What was that?" asked James, pointing towards the statue.

"It was nothing Potter," she said coolly.

"Nothing?" asked James desperately.

"I was just trying to shut you up." elaborated Lily, stepping into the common room.

James followed her and walked up to his dormitory.

* * *

Lily rushed up the stairs as silently as possible, before bursting through her door and into her bathroom.

"Cold shower!" she cried, jumping into fthe shower fully clothed, and turning on the water.

Upon hearing her cry, Marlene, Alice, and Emmeline ran into the bathroom.

"What happened?" asked Alice.

Lily began to gesture wildly. "Potter. Filch. Talk talk talk. Kiss. Shut up." said Lily, unable to form a full sentence.

"Gonna need a little more, Lily!" said Emmeline, angrily.

"She and James were late coming back from patrols, and he wouldn't stop talking. Lily saw Filch and didn't want to get detention, so she kissed him to keep him quiet. She loved the kiss, and it freaked her out so much, because she liked it, she came up here and jumped into the cold water," explained Marlene, earning her exasperated stares from Alice and Emmeline. "Didn't you guys get that?" asked Marlene disbelievingly.

* * *

James ran up to his dorm and into the bathroom, where he jumped, fully clothed into the shower.

"James, what's going on?" asked Sirius groggily.

"Cold shower!" screamed James.

"Why?" asked Remus, appearing in the doorway.

"Lily. Kiss. Quiet. Kiss. Cold Shower." said James.

"How are we supposed to understand that?" asked Sirius. "Who does he think I am? Marlene?"

James was pulled out of his dreamlike stance, and looked at Sirius. "You called her by her first name...?"

Sirius realized his mistake all too late.

"I knew he liked her! Called it Moony!" yelled James.

"Sirius likes Mckinnon!" sang Remus, prancing around the room.

"Oh shut up, you bloody wanker," said Sirius.

Remus and James then proceded to beat Sirius with there pillows. Sirius then collapsed upon Peter, who was still sleeping, leaving a rather large bruise on his back.

* * *

**All done. So I know it was kinda weird, but the last bit was my need to cause Peter a wee bit of pain. Sorry if it didn't fit.**


End file.
